


It's Only Pretend

by gold_sakura



Series: Alihaku Week 2014 [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alihaku week contribution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, day 6: pink rukh and marriage, not the wedding everyone expected, read and find out, would rather keep it a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba looked himself over in the mirror. Parts of his hair were still sticking out and his suit was wrinkled. The boy had done everything he could to look proper, but nothing was cooperating with him today. He could only hope that he at least smelled decent enough for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy sixth day of Alihaku week! This fic is for day 6: Pink Rukh and Marriage. Hoping you guys will like my little twist on this prompt. Be prepared to see some mistakes since I have no beta like usual T_T Hope you enjoy!

Alibaba looked himself over in the mirror. Parts of his hair were still sticking out and his suit was wrinkled. The boy had done everything he could to look proper, but nothing was cooperating with him today. He could only hope that he at least smelled decent enough for this.

As Alibaba was fixing his collar, a knock came at the door.

“Alibaba, can I come in?”

“Go ahead, Morg.”

Morgiana stepped inside. She kept her typical hairstyle, but was wearing a frilly red dress. Alibaba could tell that she was barely tolerating the outfit; Morgiana looked even more tense than usual.

“I wanted to see if you were almost ready.”

“Yeah! I think I’m good to go!” Alibaba turned around to show Morgiana the results of his self-preparation. “Look! I even fixed my hair!”

“You are not going out like that.”

“What?”

“I’m not letting you leave when you look so messy.”

“Aw, come on Morg! It’s not _that_ bad.”

“Yes it is.” Morgiana walked up to Alibaba. “Let me help you.”

“No,” Alibaba whined. “You said that I could do this by myself.”

“I didn’t know you would do such a bad job.”

_“Hey!”_

“It’s true. We can’t be late so let me just -”

“No.”

“Alibaba -”

“Not happening.”

“But -”

“Never. A man has to do these kind of things on his own, especially when they are six years old. I have to prove that I can be an adult.”

Morgiana sighed. “Can I at least fix your tie?”

“ _Six years old Morg_. I have to do that on my own too.”

“Really -”

“Six.”

“Are you -

“Six. Years. Old.” Alibaba huffed.

“Ugh, fine. Hurry up then. The other two must be waiting.”

Once Morgiana deemed Alibaba presentable, they ran to Alibaba’s backyard. It was completely decorated for the occasion, with flower petals forming a path to the end of the garden. Aladdin was already in position and waved the two to come closer.

“Morgiana! Alibaba! Look I did it!”

Alibaba ran up to his younger friend. “You sure did buddy. You even got the guests in their seats.” He gestured to all the stuffed animals placed in rows on both sides of the petals.

“Uh huh! But Mr. Chompy was being mean, so I put him in the back.” Aladdin pointed to a grumpy looking crocodile.

Morgiana chuckled. “You did well, Aladdin. Have you memorized what I wrote on that paper I gave you?”

Aladdin frowned. “Yeah, but I’m still having trouble saying a few words.”

“Just sound them out like I showed you before.”

“Okay! Are we gonna start now?”

“Is the bride ready?”

“In position!”

Alibaba grinned. “Great! Get in your spot Morg and we can begin.”

“Alright.” Morgiana went to stand next to a huge jar. Alibaba kept facing Aladdin, who gave the signal that it was time to be serious.

They couldn’t use Alibaba’s stereo, so Morgiana was in charge of humming. She tried her best to memorize the song that was played all the time in other weddings, but at some point she just started winging it. The crunch of leaves let Alibaba know that the bride was approaching. It took all of his might not to get a quick peek; Aladdin’s noticeable excitement didn’t help quell his curiosity.

“Alibaba.”

The blond turned to see Hakuryuu standing next to him. His white suit was unbelievably bright compared to Alibaba’s own black suit. Alibaba squinted to try and see the other boy’s eyes through combined pieces of dryer sheets that was covering his face.

“What is that?”

Hakuryuu crossed his arms. “It’s the veil, stupid. My mom wouldn’t let me borrow any of her lace.”

“Oh. It’s too hard to see you under there.”

“That’s the whole point. You aren’t supposed to see my face until we are done with the vows.” Hakuryuu scoffed. “Anyways, how come I have to be the bride?”

Alibaba shrugged. “I don’t own a white suit. A bride must always wear white on her wedding day.”

Hakuryuu groaned.

“You can go ahead and continue with your part, Aladdin.”

“Yay!” Aladdin quickly jumped before attempting to put on a neutral expression. “We are all gathered here today to witness Alibaba and Hakuryuu join together in holy mat-tree-money.”

“Mat-tree-money?” Alibaba blinked.

“Matrimony.” Morgiana interrupted.

“Oh, okay. Keep going.”

“Before we go on, is there anyone here who wishes to object to this marriage?”

The stuffed animals remained silent.

“Great! Time for the vows! Who wants to go first?”

Alibaba raised his hand.

“Go for it - Uh I mean,” Aladdin coughed. “You may proceed.”

“Okay, so . . .,” Alibaba rubbed his hands together. “Hakuryuu, I think you are really cool. We might fight a lot, but you make playtime and stuff fun. I hope we can play together forever.”

“Very nice. What do you got Hakuryuu?”

Hakuryuu looked away. “Do I have to?”

Aladdin nodded. “Part of the rules.”

“Okay . . . Alibaba, you are so annoying.”

The other three kids gasped.

“I’m not finished yet. You are annoying, but I can’t ignore how much I enjoy spending time with you. I want to stay by your side so I can finally win a game against you.”

“That’s better!” Aladdin clapped. “Now who has the rings?”

Morgiana stepped forward.

“Best lady, give them to me.”

“That’s not how you’re supposed to say it.”

Aladdin tilted his head. “It’s not?”

Morgiana shook her head.

“Oh, um . . . Best lady, hand over the rings?”

Another head shake.

“Uh, Best lady, please place the rings in my hands?”

“Perfect.” Morgiana put two small rings made from tiny flowers into Aladdin’s palms.

“Hehe thanks. Time for the last part.” Aladdin held out the rings in front of Alibaba. “Choose a ring.”

Alibaba didn’t hesitate to grab the ring with the red flower.

“Alibaba, do you take Hakuryuu to be your bee-you-tea-full wife?”

“Huh?”

“Beautiful.” Morgiana replied.

“Oh, yes I do.” Alibaba slipped the ring on Hakuryuu’s finger.

Aladdin turned to Hakuryuu so he could grab the ring with the red flower.

“Hakuryuu, do you take Alibaba to be your handsome husband?”

“I guess . . .” Hakuryuu shoved the ring on Alibaba’s finger.

“Ow!”

“By the power given to me by Morgiana and her helpful paper, I now pronounce you two to be married! You may now to kiss the bride!”

“Kiss?!” Alibaba and Hakuryuu yelled in unison.

“Yep.”

“But kissing is gross.” Hakuryuu shivered.

“I know, but that’s what grown-ups do when they get married.” Aladdin shrugged.

“Isn’t there anything else we can do besides that?” Alibaba pleaded.

“Sometimes my parents will rub their noses together.” Morgiana looked at Alibaba and Hakuryuu. “Would you two be okay with that?”

The boys nodded.

“Okay Aladdin, let’s try that again.”

“Righty-o!” Aladdin saluted. “Alibaba, you may now rub noses with your bride!”

Alibaba took off the dryer sheets from Hakuryuu’s head. Instead of looking into blue eyes, Alibaba was met with a scrunched up face.

“I will look at you after you’re done.”

“Alright.”

Alibaba closed in on the other boy’s face. He was trying not to think about how long Hakuryuu’s eyelashes were or how soft his cheeks looked. All Alibaba needed to do was focus on Hakuryuu’s nose, nothing else. The needed contact was only a few inches away when . . .

“Open the jar, Morgiana!”

“Got it.”

Morgiana lifted the lid, allowing a massive pink blur to fly out. It surrounded Alibaba and Hakuryuu, causing the blond to flinch forward.

“Haha! I told you the butterflies will try to land on them!”

“Yes you did.”

The butterflies fluttered around for a few more moments before flying to the garden’s flowers. When the boys were in view again, Aladdin and Morgiana stood in shock. Alibaba had made nose contact with Hakuryuu, but was also dangerously close to letting their lips meet. With a hair’s length distance between the two, Hakuryuu flushed bright red and backed away.

“Oh my gosh . . . You two actually kissed?!” Aladdin yelped.

“Wha -” Alibaba blushed as he saw Hakuryuu hunched over into a ball. He turned to Aladdin. “We did not!”

“Whatever you say, liar.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Sure you’re not.”

“We didn’t kiss!” Alibaba ran to Aladdin. “What else do I have to tell you to make you believe me?”

Aladdin scurried away as fast as he could. “Ew, gross! I don’t want to be touched by someone who has cooties.”

“I can’t believe . . .” Hakuryuu muttered.

“Hey guys,” Morgiana walked closer to Alibaba’s house. “I think Alibaba’s mom wants us to come in for snacks . . .”

“Cooties, cooties, cooties! Alibaba and Hakuryuu have cooties!” Aladdin sung.

“No we don’t!”

“Yes you do! Both of you look so red. That means you got each other sick with that kiss!”

“Nothing happened! Even if it did, it was only pretend. Tell him Hakuryuu.”

“It’s all your fault, stupid Alibaba.”

“What?!”

Aladdin laughed. “Even your wife hates you now!”

“Why you little . . . Get back here!”

“Noooooooooooooo!”

Morgiana sighed. It would take a miracle to get their attention. “Alright,” She started walking to Alibaba’s kitchen. “More food for me then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive these tiny children, for they do not really understand how weddings work. At least they got the basics down, right?  
> But thank you for reading! Any comments and/or suggestions would be much appreciated; a message on tumblr at my blog gold-sakura wouldn't hurt either! See you tomorrow for the final day!


End file.
